


The Only Exception

by justafandommess



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off of a song, good ending tho i promise, mostly angst, shitty tags jgbdfhsnk, they fucked and craig is a sad boi, tyler wants the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: Craig sighed, looking down at the tangled form in his bed. He got out quietly, slipping downstairs. He pulled on a shirt as he made it down to the familiar kitchen. He had been here so many times, remembering the laughs they had shared here.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my tumblr, @just-a-fandom-mess, and im transfering all of my work here. basically, it's a one shot and angst/fluff ensues. listen to Paramore's song, The Only Exception

Craig sighed, looking down at the tangled form in his bed. He got out quietly, slipping downstairs. He pulled on a shirt as he made it down to the familiar kitchen. He had been here so many times, remembering the laughs they had shared here. 

Craig grabbed some cereal, pouring himself a bowl quietly and making his way over to the living room. He sighed once again, looking at the disheveled couch. He remembered the time they had watched Saw together for the first time, and Craig had held his hand throughout the whole thing. 

“I’ll protect you, no matter if there’s a murderous puppet after us. As long as you hold my hand you’ll be safe.”

Craig moved away from the couch, climbing up the stairs. He ran his hands along the banister and smiled at the old pictures lining the walls. He stopped in front of one. It was them at the pier, where Craig had bought them ice cream and he had spilled it all over the ground, crying like a child. Craig had taken a selfie as he had tried to clean it up. Craig remembered after the picture was taken, he had attacked him with the ice cream cone, getting wet ice cream all over Craig’s face. 

He shook his head, climbing all the way back up and moving into the bedroom he had been in so many times. The form was still tangled in the bed, reaching towards the warmth that had left the bed. Craig finished the bowl of cereal, setting it gently down on the dresser. 

He grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling down a note and holding back the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes. He left it next to the bed, all folded and neat. Craig sighed one last time, taking in the familiarity of it all before grabbing his clothes and belongings. He shut the door for the last time, turning away from the door and ignoring the tears pouring down his cheeks. 

It was better this way. 

Tyler woke up to an empty bed and soft light filtering into his bedroom. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a second to let his eyes adjust to the light. It took him a second before he found the note next to his bed, all folded neatly and placed their gently. Tyler knew what it said before picking it up, and running his hand over the messy scribbles. 

Tyler,  
If you’re reading this, I’m already gone. I’ve booked the flight and it leaves at noon. I’m probably on my way back to England at this moment. But I wanted to write a note explaining myself.   
This thing we had? It was never about love. I had always hoped it was, but I think I knew deep down that it wasn’t. We were doing each other favors, two friends just helping each other out right?   
But then I got too close. I fell in too deep and broke my own heart. You would never love me in that way. Besides, you were talking to that girl right? Kelly?  
Go chase her. Go find Kelly and love her. Settle down, have a few kids. Live a normal life, where your parents won’t hate you. You deserve that.   
You never did love me in the same way. You loved the idea of me. You loved the idea of a quick blowjob, the thrill of maybe being caught. But you never loved me.  
And that was my problem. Because god, I loved you so fucking much. I loved your eyes and your hair, and god running my hands through your hair and hearing you moan like that? You have no idea what it did to me Tyler. You ruined me. I was nothing but disposable to you.   
So we fucked last night. And I enjoyed every second of it. Because I’m leaving. I can’t suffer through this one sided pining any longer. Brock was the one who told me to leave. He didn’t want to see me so hopeless anymore. So I took his advice.   
But I had to leave you with something. I couldn’t just leave. So I wrote you this. And I hope you know that you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.   
Now go live your normal life.   
I love you, now and always.   
\--Craig

The airport was busy and crowded, and Craig felt so out of place. All around him were happy people, people living their lives and going home to their loved ones. There were the sad ones of course, the people leaving behind their families. But they were all close with someone. Craig was alone. Like usual.

He pushed past yet another happy couple, keeping Tyler out of his mind. If he thought about him, it would only make this harder. So he kept the man out of his thoughts, focusing on not missing his plane. 

He looked down at his ticket, pushing up his glasses and looking around for the gate. What he didn’t see was the person pushing through people and running towards him. He didn’t see the tears flowing down his face, the way he was so desperate. 

“Craig fucking Thompson if you do not stop I will make you!” Craig spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. He squinted, spotting a figure pushing through the throngs of people towards him. Craig recognized the person and silently had a debate with himself, but before he could decide what to do, he was being pulled into a hug. 

“You idiot. I love you too.”


End file.
